


Keep your eyes on me

by Ayuka



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Dubious Consent, Jealous Asami Ryuichi, M/M, Masturbation, Older Takaba Akihito, Possessive Asami Ryuichi, Prostate Massage, Pseudo-Incest, Voyeurism, Younger Asami Ryuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayuka/pseuds/Ayuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never having met his sister's stepson Asami Ryuichi, she asks Akihito to let his nephew move in with him.<br/>Not being able to reject her request, he agrees.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

> " Please Aki, could you do me that favor ?"
> 
> " But Nee-san, why? Why doesn't he stay with you?"
> 
> " You know how it is. Ryosuke and I have to stay here to watch over the company for a little longer, while Ryuichi's last school year is starting soon. His new school is also in Tokyo and I wouldn't want him to be all alone in such a big city. It would be only for a couple of months, I promise! You're the only family member in Tokyo I could ask. Pretty pleaaase?"
> 
> " But-"
> 
> " And you're living alone at the moment. Don't you get lonely sometimes? You aren't dating anyone at the moment, aren't you? I'm sure he'll be good company for you."
> 
> " No, I'm not dating anybody right now-"
> 
> " See? There shouldn't be any problems then, riight? Please?"

 

Akihito sighs loudly. He knows that his sister wouldn't ask that of him if she really didn't have another option.

 

> " Alright … it's fine. But you know that my flat isn't really big like your mansion over there. He'll probably feel restricted here."
> 
> " Aki you're the best little brother any sister could wish for! Don't worry, as long he can stay in your guest room he'll be fine and we'll give Ryuichi enough money so he won't burden you financially. Everything will be fine."
> 
> " And Ryuichi is okay with moving in with me?"
> 
> " He's more than okay with being with you. I'm always telling him stories about you and showing him photos of you, he keeps asking about you. He really wants to get to know you."
> 
> " Nee-san! What did you show him?"
> 
> " Nothing terrible, I promise. Oh, I've got to go now, Aki. I love you, I'll call you tomorrow again. Bye!"
> 
> "Bye Nee-san, love you too."

 

Putting his phone down, he feels  slightly drained after the conversation with his sister. Not sure if agreeing was the right decision, he thinks about his sister whom he hasn't met in years. Akihito has also never met his sister's new husband and her stepson before. 3 years ago his sister went to the United States to go on vacation, but at the end she stayed there, after she met Ryosuke. Till now they were too busy to come to Japan and visit him, because Ryosuke is the CEO of a firm over there. Soon he wants to open another one right here in Tokyo, so they have been making plans on moving, but that has to wait for a while until they got the contract with some other firm. Which is why they want to send their son back first so he wouldn't have to change high school mid-term. Ryuichi should be 19 by now, which is only 5 years less than himself.

How will he be like? Hopefully not a delinquent. What do 19 years olds nowadays need?

He hopes that everything will be fine and that they'll get along, not knowing that they'll get along a little bit too well.

 

* * *

A few weeks later Akihito is waiting at the airport for Ryuichi to exit his flight. He still doesn't know who he should be looking out for since he has never met or seen him, but his sister said, that Ryuichi will recognize him. Did his sister show off his embarrassing pictures again? She probably did. Still lost in his own thoughts, a tall shadow falls over him.

 

> "Takaba Akihito?", a deep voice sounds behind him.

 

He jerks around and gapes at the most handsome man he's ever seen in his whole life.

Taller than him by a whole head, broad shoulders and matching bulging muscles underneath the tight black t-shirt , he is wearing , raven black hair styled backwards, a chiseled jaw and intense golden eyes, that are fixed on Akihito. He must have been drooling because Ryuichi watches his mouth with amused eyes and just chuckles. He quickly wipes his mouth while a deep blush creeps into his face.

 

> " Y-Yes, that's me and you must be Ryuichi. You can call me Akihito since our ages aren't that far apart. How was your flight?"
> 
> " It was tiring but fine. You are a lot more smaller than I expected. But that makes you look really young and cute."
> 
> " C-Cute? Shouldn't you rather say handsome or something else rather than cute? You're hurting my ego. Don't forget that I am older than you.", Akihito pouts.

 

Ryuichi laughs loudly at the endearing grimace Akihito makes, before he responds:

 

> " There is nothing wrong with being cute, especially if one looks like you."

 

Akihito ears turn pink with the compliment. Those hungry golden eyes really make him feel uncomfortable, the way they seem to strip him off of all of his clothes. His body is slowly getting hot.

 

> " Stop teasing me... let's head home already.", he replies weakly.

 

Ryuichi chuckles, knowing exactly what effect he has on Akihito.

 

> "Ah... before I forget it. I still haven't greeted you properly.“
> 
> "What do you mea-", Akihito asks when suddenly big hands engulf his small head and pulled him forward. A warm breath ghosts over his face before soft lips presses against his.

_What. The. Fuck._

 

* * *

 

> " Don't think too much about it Aki. In America people do that as a form of greeting."
> 
> " R-Really? They kiss each other just like that?"
> 
> " Yes, even strangers give kisses on the cheeks to another person when they say hello to each other. That is completely normal over here. Ryuichi must have not known that in Japan you usually don't do that."
> 
> " But what about kisses on the l-lips?"

 

_Oh my! Ryuichi sure moves fast... Well, he has been waiting for this moment for 3 years already... I should support him a tiny bit, a little white lie never hurt anybody..._

 

> " Yes Aki, but that's only for special people whom you especially trust and like. It's his way to show that he likes you and wants to build a good relationship with you. You want that too, don't you?"
> 
> " Of course, Nee-san! I-I was just a little surprised, nothing else. I just wanted to tell you that he arrived here safely. We'll be having dinner now, so I've got to go."
> 
> " Okay Aki, treat my boy well and have a nice meal. Goodbye!"
> 
> " I will. Thank you and bye."

 

Sighing Akihito stood up from his bed, he still doesn't understand foreigners and their customs but he will try get used to it even if it feels weird. 

_The kiss left a weird tingling sensation on my lips and my whole body- no, I shouldn't go there. He's my nephew, not by blood but still my nephew and I doubt that he's gay. Girls and woman probably flock around him all the time. I mean, he's ridiculously attractiv-._

Two steady knocks on Akihito's bedroom door cut off his train of thoughts.

 

> „ Akihito, the food already arrived. Let's eat.“
> 
> „ Okay, I'll be right there. Wait a minute.“

 

He slaps his face with both of his hands at the same time to get back to reality, his thoughts were going into a very dangerous direction. After combing through his messed up hair with his hands he opens the door and goes to the living room. On the desk Ryuichi already arranged dishes with the delivered food and cutlery. From the middle if the room you have a full view to the kitchen, where Ryuichi is pouring water in two glasses. Looks like he already knows where everything was. Each time he moves, Ryuichi's tight shirt stretches over his biceps and wide back. For someone his age he sure has a lot of muscles. Akihito just stands there and stares.

Why is life so unfair? 

Suddenly Ryuichi turns around and looks at him, caught him staring if the smirk should indicate something. Akihito averts his eyes as his face flushes.

 

> „ I see, you've already found everything we needed“, Akihito says to cover his embarrassment.
> 
> „ It wasn't too hard. Your flat is quite tidy and organized, I like it. There are many pictures on the wall. Do you like photography?“, Ryuichi asks while putting their drinks in the desk. Both of them take their seats to start eating dinner.
> 
> „ I'm a photographer. I love to capture extraordinary moments through my lens so these moments can last forever. You don't just capture the moment visually but also the feelings you have when you take the photo. By looking at the pictures you can revoke these feelings again, just how a picture of a sunset can make you feel warmer and calmer. It's like magic.
> 
> But I don't want to bore you with this, what about you Ryuichi? What's you plan for the future?“, Akihito hastily asks.
> 
> „ Your stories don't bore me at all, I find them quite intriguing. You must really love your job. I'll finish my last year here in high school and I plan to apply to Tokyo University to become a doctor.“
> 
> „ A doctor?! You must be really smart! But why a doctor?“
> 
> " I really like to learn about the human body and how every organ depends on another to function-"

 

The conversation kept continuing at a comfortable pace and atmosphere. Sharing stories and dreams, they sit there for the next three hours totally lost in their own world, fixed on each other eyes as if they couldn't turn their eyes away.


	2. Chapter 2

One month later Akihito slowly gets used to this new living arrangement. Things have been going smoothly, both enjoy each others company and there have been no problems so far, except for a few little things... he still hasn't got used to. Like now.

 

> " Akihito, I'll be going to school now. Around 4 pm I'll be back."
> 
> " Sure, have a nice day.", Akihito answers from the kitchen counter where he's cleaning the dishes. A warm solid body presses to his back and strong arms encircle his waist, when hot air caresses his ear:
> 
> " Turn around, Akihito."

 

Hesitantly he turns around and looks at Ryuichi whose face is mere inches away. There's s sly smirk plastered on his face, when the golden eyes watch how red and puffy Akihito's bottom lip is from him biting them earlier. Ryuichi's head inches closer till their lips meet softly. It has become a daily routine for both of them to kiss before one goes to school or work or shortly before they head to bed. Sometimes even before and after eating together. Akihito sure doesn't get these foreigners but his sister said that it's quite normal to give these "greetings" randomly over the day to tell a person that they care about them. Which is why he just lets it be.

But he has noticed, that the kisses have gotten longer over the time and while it was only a chaste kiss at the beginning, hot lips are now pressed harder against his own. Warm hands drop from his waist to his ass, which makes Akihito squirm a little. Everything feels so good, making lust coil in his body. He has to get away or else he'll get hard and he really doesn't want to traumatize Ryuichi.

 

> " S-Stop, Ryuichi! Y-You have to hurry , you'll be late.", Akihito pants when he pulls his lips away.

 

Ryuichi just stays silent, staring intensively into shimmering blue orbs, then places a quick kiss on Akihito's lips again before turning around and walking away. A few moments later a door opens and shuts. Akihito lets out the breath, he was holding in. 

 

_That was close. I nearly got erect in front of my nephew because of a greeting kiss! But the way his enormous hands were resting on my- Argh! What the hell am I thinking? He's my nephew even with that body of a Greek god-_

 

Akihito face palms himself.

 

_I'm probably pent up. Since the time he has been here, I haven't been able to do anything other than quick masturbation sessions in the shower. Not nearly enough to satisfy me... I'm so sexually frustrated it drives me insane. If I just could ... It could work out ... I'll finish my job early today and come home before Ryuichi does and then ..._

 

His hole twitches on that thought.

 

* * *

 

Work went by in a blur. The motivation of rewarding himself if he works quick enough, increased his efficiency. Thinking about it throughout his job, Akihito is now insanely horny on his way home. He probably broke a few speeding limits but he doesn't care. Nearly tripping over his own feet, he runs the stairs up to his apartment and slams the door open. His jacket thrown over the cupboard in the hallway, his shoes scattered like a mess on the floor. In all of his flurry he forgets to to fully close his bedroom door when he enters the bedroom, leaving the door ajar. 

He strips all of his clothes off on the floor and climbs stark naked on his bed. Laying down on his bed he releases a deep breath. 

 

> "Finally.", Akihito mutters to himself.

 

His cock already semi-hard, he turns to his drawer and opens it. Behind all the unnecessary stuff he hides his bottle of lube, which he hasn't used in a long long time. His last relationship was about one year ago and he misses the warm comfort of another person and the feeling of being desired.

He lays back down on his back and closes his eyes. While imagining big hands roaming over his body, he lifts his left hand to his left nipple and strokes it lightly, which hardens immediately under his touch.

_Those_ hands would be gentle at first, then rough. 

Giving his nipple a little squeeze his body jerks, pre-cum starts to form at the tip of his dick. 

But  _those_ hands wouldn't stop there, they would glide downwards over his torso and those golden eyes would burn with hunger as they bore into his blue ones.  _He_ would let his hands slide down till they were nearly touching his dick, before teasingly avoiding it by moving them along his long bare legs.

Only from the idea alone, goose bumps rise from Akihito's skin. He lets his right free hand travel the same path from his imagination and stops right when his hand rests on his inner tight. Slightly spreading his legs apart, his hand drops to the cleft of his ass, a finger rubbing over his hole.

He opens the lube with his left hand and drizzles a small amount of the coldness, which makes him shudder, right on his cleft. After closing the bottle again he rubs his right hand's fingers to warm it. His hole twitches in anticipation as his now warmed-up fingers encircle his hole. Oh god, he wants to be taken so bad.

Even more pre-cum flows from his slit as he presses his index finder in, moaning quietly. Unable to wait any longer he pushes his finger deeper inside until it couldn't go in any further. His ass tightens around the intruder, out of pain and pleasure. Slowly pumping his finger in and out, he adjusts to the feeling and adds a second finger, then a third. He is openly panting and moaning now. Each thrust makes him gasp and his legs tremble from the effort of holding them open so he can reach deeper.

_Fuuck... it's been way too long. Feels like I have dick in me. But his dick would probably be bigger...longer ...hotter..._

Akihito wiggles his fourth finger inside and nearly comes from the pressure of being spread wide open. He pumps his fingers faster and cries out when they graze his prostate:

 

> " YES! Ah ... yes, right there! Too much... ah!"

 

Starting to ram his fingers into his small orifice, he thinks about how the black haired man would fuck him hard into the mattress, completely dominating him. Pre-cum now flows freely from his weeping dick as his finger keep stroking over his prostate. Squelching sounds echoing through the room because of the amount of lube he used, which makes him even hornier, if that's even possible. His orgasm draws nearer with every thrust till it reaches its breaking point.

 

> " Ah.. goood, faster ... yesss ! Deeper! Oh Yes, I'M COMINGGG!!!", Akihito screams as his back arches and cum shoots over his chest, some even latching onto his chin.

 

His body shudders through the after shocks of the intense orgasm, then drops limply back onto his bed, when exhaustion takes over and he passes out almost instantly. Never noticing the golden eyes in the door frame, burning with desire.

 

* * *

 

Akihito gradually wakes up from the noise of splashing water. Sounds like someone is taking a shower. Someone who isn't him.

_Oh my god! What time is it?!_

Abruptly he sits up and searches for his smartphone. A long sigh of relief escapes his mouth, the time shows 16:07. 

_He must have just gotten home and probably took a shower directly afterwards..._

Looking down on himself he blushes furiously, dried come all over his stomach and chest, lube stains on the bed sheets right beneath his ass. With a fast glance to the door he confirms that the bedroom door is closed. Luckily it wasn't open or else Ryuichi would have seen him like this which would be mortifying. 

His hole feels somewhat raw from all the friction but at least his sexual frustration disappeared. He seriously needs a shower, his complete body is sticky with sweat, lube and come. Suddenly the sounds of the shower stop. Standing up with shaky legs, he picks his clothes from the floor and puts them on, since he couldn't run naked to the bathroom in this state. Also he cleans some cum stains on his body with a tissue so it wouldn't be too obvious, what he has been up to. When Akihito hears that the bathroom door opens, he emerges from his room, nearly stumbling into a half-naked Ryuichi. 

Still wet, his body glistens in the sunlight, emphasizing his toned abs, large biceps and thick thighs. A white thin towel is wrapped around his hips, hiding his nether regions but you can make out the outline of his cock which seems to be insanely big. Not only a Greek god, but a Sex god as well. Akihito swallows hard.

A cough pulls him out of his thoughts. Raising his eyes from the towel to its wearer's eyes, he meets golden burning eyes.

 

> " Ah R-Ryuichi, you're home already and you've showered.", Akihito says nervously.
> 
> " Needed of a ... cold shower, I was quite ... hot." Ryuichi replies with an odd glint in his eyes.
> 
> " Did you work out?", Akihito asks as he glances to the well built muscles.
> 
> " Yes, you could say that..."

 

Silence stretches across the hallway.

 

> " Umm, I'll also go and take a shower now. You go and dry your muscles- I mean body! Okay see you later!", Akihito squeals before escaping to the bathroom, while golden eyes follow the cute round bottom with lust till they disappear behind closed doors.

 

 Lucky for Ryuichi that he dashed away so hastily, or else Akihito would have noticed the growing erection beneath the white thin towel.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_-Seriously, it was such an act yesterday to clean the bed sheets without Ryuichi knowing. Getting messy completely alone ... my love life is so pitiful. Dinner was also very awkward, Ryuichi didn't say one word, just looked at me intensely the whole time. I hope, it wasn't because there were any ... evidence left on my face. After all I did check myself in the mirror... Did I perhaps overlook some place? I hope not!_

 

> " Takaba-kun? " , someone calls.
> 
> " Huh? Who- Ah, Kurosawa-san, wasn't it? ", Akihito says after looking up from his crouching position and recognizing the person in front of him.
> 
> " That's right. I'm glad you remembered my name. "
> 
> " Of course, you're one of our most important clients. So what's the matter? "

 

Kurosawa is a manager of the advertisement company, which regularly requests the services of their photography firm, so he often plays the messenger just to come by and check on everybody's work progress. Being well-off, still single and a good-looking young man, he's truly popular with the females in the in the firm. There's rumors about how he used to be a underwear model, which wouldn't be too surprising if it was true.

 

> " I only want to discuss some work with you after you're done here. Only if you have nothing urgent like yesterday, of course. "

 

Akihito blushes slightly when he thinks of why he was rushing home at that time. Damn, he didn't know that he was that obvious.

 

> " Oh, were you returning to your lover? What a lucky person."
> 
> " N-No, there's no such person, I-I just had to do something at home.", Akihito stammers.
> 
> " Is that so? Then you have time later, right? Let's fetch dinner as we discuss the new project. "
> 
> " Do I need to take something with me, Kurosawa-san? Like my camera? "
> 
> " No, you don't need to, we'll only review a few things.  And stop calling me Kurosawa-san, it makes me feel a lot older than you. Just call me Hideo. "
> 
> " Alright, Hideo. Call me Akihito then, in about 10 minutes I should be ready. "

 

With a wink the handsome man left, making a few female employees turn their heads on his way out.

Thinking about that he should tell Ryuichi, that he won't be eating dinner at home, he pulls his smartphone out and starts to type a message:

**Hey Ryuichi, I'll be out eating dinner with someone from work today . There's rice in the rice cooker and all the side dishes are in the fridge. Just heat them up first in the microwave. Don't wait for me, I don't know when I'm coming home. Sorry that I can't eat with you.**

**Have a nice meal :)**

After sending it to Ryuichi, he tidies up his office, fetching a few tools and putting them in their assigned spots. When he finishes, his stomach begins to rumble, so he takes his jacket and puts it on while heading downstairs. Hideo is standing by the vending machine, smoking a cigarette while a group of females encircle him, some woman has even hooked her arm into his. He seems to be enjoying the attention that is given to him though. When he notices Akihito approaching him, he says something to his fan club before walking to him.

 

> " Are you ready, Akihito? "
> 
> " Yes, but I didn't mean to interrupt you guys or anything."
> 
> " Don't worry about them, none of them are as enticing as you. " 

 

A slight blush covers covers Akihito's cheeks.

 

> " So where are we going? ", he asks, trying to change the topic.
> 
> " There's a nice restaurant around the corner, it has a good rating. Let's try it. "
> 
> " Okay, whatever is fine with me." 

 

Turns out the restaurant Hideo was talking is rather high-class. Being in the top floor of a skyscraper one has a panoramic view across Tokyo. A waiter escorts them to a table right at a window and lights up the red candle int the middle of the white table cloth. When they sit down, menus are given to them. With only a look into it, Akihito gets dizzy just from seeing the prices. So many zeros. 

 

> " Hideo ... it's really expensive here. "
> 
> " Don't worry about it, I'm inviting you today, Akihito. "
> 
> " You can't! It's way too expensive! "
> 
> " Take it as a thank you for accompanying me and a way to pay you back for taking you time. After all you're working overtime now. "
> 
> " But- "
> 
> " Just let it be, Akihito. ", Hideo states, leaving no room for discussion. 

 

When a waitress comes, Akihito wasn't ready yet, so Hideo orders for the both of them a big sushi plate and a bottle of luxurious wine from a brand he never heard before. Akihito has never felt out of place like he's feeling now.

 

> " You like sushi, don't you? "
> 
> " How did you know? "
> 
> " Well, I have my sources. " Hideo replies with a smirk.

 

They change the topic to the new project they're both working on. Talking about which models they want to hire, for example like Momohara Ai, who recently had her debut. Her fan base is also very big, which would raise the appeal of the project. Their conversation is somewhat professional but flirtatious at the same time. Hideo seems to have taken a liking to the cute blond boy in front of him.

After a few sips of wine and a mouthful of sushi Akihito slowly is able to relax and enjoy their dinner.

 

* * *

 

It is 8 pm when Akihito gets home, they have been talking a lot, not only about work-related subjects but also about personal ones, like when their last relationship was and if they're seeing someone at the moment. 

He takes his shoes off and hangs his jacket up before he goes to the living room. Everything was dark, no light was on. 

_Maybe Ryuichi went to bed already? But it's still early. Usually he goes to bed at 11 pm or even later._

He turns the light on  and is about to go to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water, when he notices a presence at the couch. A shrill shout escapes his mouth. Not womanly at all. Not. At. All.

 

> " Where have you been. ", growls the person while slowly standing up.
> 
> " Oh My God Ryuichi, you scared me! Why are you even sitting in the dark? "
> 
> " Where have you been, Akihito. ", Ryuichi sternly repeats. 
> 
> " I already told you that. I ate dinner at a restaurant. "
> 
> " With whom? " 
> 
> " With Kurosawa-san from work. What's your problem? "

 

Ryuichi stalks towards Akihito, stopping right before him. Irritation radiates from the big body. Suddenly he bends down and smells Akihito, which makes Akihito jump. When he tries to move away, big hands hold his hips firmly in place. A nose is now tracing along his neckline, making him shiver from the sensation. After a while Ryuichi seems to be satisfied, he stands back up and grins.

 

> " Good, that person didn't touch you. "
> 
> " Seriously what's wrong with yo- ", Akihito is about to say when a too familiar hand grabs the back of his head and guides him into a kiss. 

 

He wants to open his mouth to protest, but a hot slippery tongue takes advantage and shoves right into this entrance, exploring every millimeter. All sane thoughts leave Akihito's mind as the tongue strokes his, making him sigh into the kiss. Ryuichi takes it as a sign to pull him even closer to himself, so their chest are pressed to each other. Melting from the sensation, Akihito now reciprocates, raising his arms to sling them around the tall man's neck. Tongues passionately battling for domination, little moans and groans escaping their mouths. The kiss goes on for all long time until Akihito has to pull away from the lack of oxygen. He is only still standing because of the stabilizing hands on his hips, even though his legs already turned into jelly.

When Ryuichi looks at the face of the dirty blond, his breath is taken away. Akihito's blue eyes are glazed over with pleasure, his lips are wet with saliva and swollen thanks to their fierce make out and his mouth still open, thoroughly out of breath. 

The golden eyed man smugly takes in the perfect sight in front of him, while saying in a low voice:

 

> " Welcome home, Akihito. " 

 

Gradually Akihito regains his senses, the cloud of pleasure clearing from his eyes. All of a sudden realization hits him hard of what just happened. He jumps out of Ryuichi's embrace. Staring with big round eyes, before he flees to his room, still confused about everything, letting Ryuichi stand alone in the living room, who just sighs. He did expect such a kind of reaction, it was perhaps too early and too much, but he doesn't regret having done it.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Akihito emerges from his bed covers, not being able to sleep at all, because he hept thinking about yesterdays's kiss. He's pretty sure that it wasn't a greeting kiss. Nobody French kisses someone as greeting in the United States or else he would have known or heard about it. That only leaves the question, what kind of kiss it was. 

_Maybe it was a dare of his friends? Or he was just curious what it would be like to kiss a man? He could know that I'm gay and so he's only messing with me. But Ryuichi isn't that cruel. He sometimes likes to tease me a little bit, on the other hand he does care for me. All the times he cooked dinner, when I got home late, or where he would sit and watch movies with me, although he hated them. Or when he would massage my foot, when I complained, that they hurt from standing all day. Maybe he doesn't me, maybe ... he even likes me?_

With a muffled scream Akihito throws himself onto his bed again. He doesn't know what is happening around him anymore. Too many questions and speculations, but no answers. It's unnecessary to keep breaking his head over this matter, he's still at the starting point with his knowledge. Moreover he has to think about how he's going to face Ryuichi now and today is Saturday, so there's no way to avoid him. 

Akihito rubs his face with both of his hands as he pulls himself together. He slowly walks to his door and wonders if Ryuichi is already awake. Quietly he opens the door and takes a peek outside. No sound. He tiptoes to the living room to check if Ryuichi is perhaps there reading the newspaper like normally, but there's no Ryuichi in sight. Despite the lack of the other person's presence, there's a complete breakfast meal set on the dining table. On a closer look, there's a small card right in middle of a plate, which says:

**Good morning, Akihito.**

**As you can see, breakfast is on the table for you, since you were probably too tired to wake up early. I'll be learning with Kei and Souh at the library for our next exam till around 7 pm. Don't worry about food, we'll be eating outside. If you need anything, just call me. Enjoy your meal.**

**Ryuichi**

 

Relief washes over him, because he wouldn't have known how to act in front of Ryuichi but also guilt for jumping to conclusions of how Ryuichi could just be messing with him.

He sits down and eats the the delicious food. Ryuichi's food always have a nice taste to it, which somehow reminds him of his childhood. As he is about to finish the fruit salad, his phone pings, signaling an arriving message. It's from Hideo.

**Hello Akihito, you aren't busy today this evening, right? How about you and I go to the bar we've been talking about? I heard there'll be a popular band performing at night. At 7 pm I'll fetch you. Be ready by then.**

It is a surprise. He wouldn't have thought that Hideo would want to meet him so soon again. Not that Akihito hates him or anything, but he wouldn't say they were compatible. Going out with him somewhat drains him, because Hideo can be so demanding. Seldom he lets Akihito make the decisions, making him uncomfortable. But at the same time, he wants to avoid Ryuichi as long as possible, which has a higher priority. After all he still need his time to sort his thoughts, so he hesitantly agrees.

Today is different. Usually Akihito is never alone on a Saturday, but would spend his time with Ryuichi. They would clean the dishes together, do the laundry, evenly distribute the house work. Everyone would do their tasks while music plays in the background from the TV channel. Afterwards they would chill, bake, watch a movie, play hilarious games or just talk for hours. He cherishes these moments the most, the moments which make his home also feel like home. From imagining all the things he gets kind of lonely and sad.

_I haven't seen him today and I'm already missing his smug face. Dammit._

Before he continues to drown in self-pity, he picks his phone up and dials a too familiar number. It rings for a long time until there's a click.

 

> " What. "
> 
> " Good morning to you too, Nee-san. "
> 
> " I swear to god, if it's something unimportant! You just cock-blocked me! We were about to have a quickie before Ryosuke had to go to work, but then you had to ruin everyth- "
> 
> " I'M SORRY SO PLEASE STOP TALKING! Too much information! You're impossible Akemi-nee! ", Akihito screeches, a grunt comes as a reply.
> 
> " So what do you need? "
> 
> " Why can't your little brother call you without ulterior motive? "
> 
> " Blablabla, shoot. I bet 50 bucks it has something to do with Ryuichi. "

 

Pause.

 

> " Bull's eye, huh? So what happened. Do I have to threaten you with plucking your nose hair again for you to spit it out? "
> 
> " YesterdayRyuichiFrenchkissedmeandIdon'tknowwhattodoorwhatitmeans. "

 

Akemi nearly drops her phone down onto the floor. She understood every single word from her brother's word vomit.

_Well, that's surprising.Something has had to have happened for Ryuichi to lose his cool._

 

> " Did something happen before that? "
> 
> " He smelled me after I came home from dinner with a coworker and was all pissed and so on. That doesn't even make sense, doesn't it?"

 

_My brother is an idiot. How can someone be this obvious. There should be a limit to his naivety! Did I get all the intelligent genes or what? I'm feeling sorry for Ryuichi, falling for this dimwit. Now I only have to check if it's mutual._

 

> " Akihito, you are a moron and now answer my questions. Do you like Ryuichi? "
> 
> " ...I do, he's my nephew. "
> 
> " You know I didn't mean it like that. How do you feel around him? Do you love him? "
> 
> " But he is my nephew! "
> 
> " I couldn't care less, Aki. You two aren't even related by blood, but if you want to keep on using this excuse to reject Ryuichi, even though you love him, then I don't get it.
> 
> " To him... I feel...like... love... I don't know. "
> 
> " Then I really can't help you there. Just think about it, Akihito."

 

* * *

 

Akihito is already dressed, lying on his bed. After the talk with his sister, he has been thinking a lot. About many things, but especially about Ryuichi. They have been on very good therms for the past month, compatible in about every aspect of their lives and Akihito isn't blind, he knows just how handsome Ryuichi is. At first he always thought he only envies the other man, because he never got that broad, no matter how much he worked out and that his affection was purely the love of a family member to another. But after a while he got a warm feeling in the gut whenever he so much as saw Ryuichi bare chested or heard him laugh. Now he finally knows what it all means, although he's not ready yet, overwhelmed from the realization of his own feelings.

Keys jingle from the main door, familiar footsteps enter the hallway. Right at that moment Akihito receives a new message:

**Hey gorgeous, I'm parking across the street, come out.**

_What an awful timing, now I have to face Ryuichi. Couldn't Hideo come just a few minutes earlier?_

Sluggishly he pulls himself up from the bed and goes to the door, before opening it. Ryuichi is still in the hallway, taking his shoes off. When he heard the door open, he looks up and takes a look at Akihito.  

 

> "Where are you going ? "
> 
> " I'm going to outside, a new bar has opened. ", Akihito responds as he slips into his shoes and jacket, about to run to the door.

 

A hand shots out from behind him, grabbing his forearm.

 

> " With that guy again? ", a growl rises behind him.
> 
> " What's wrong with you? Why do you have to be so pissed? "
> 
> " Because I-. Just come home early. "
> 
> " What? "
> 
> " Come home early, Akihito. ", Ryuichi repeats in a even more threatening voice.
> 
> " A-Alright, no need to get all growly on me. Now let me go. "

 

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Ryuichi eases the grip he had on Akihito, giving him the opportunity to pull back his arm and escape out of the flat. He rushes the stairs down blindly, never looking back. Out on the street, which is lighten by the street lights, there is Hideo in a white casual dress shirt, leaning against his black BMW, smoking a cigarette, while typing something on his phone. 

 

> " Hey Hideo. ", Akihito calls, making the brunette look up from his phone, a side of his mouth curling up.
> 
> " Hey beautiful, you ready? "

 

Akihito only smiles, walks to the passenger door and enters the car. Flicking the nearly burnt out cigarette on the street, Hideo steps inside and starts the engine. They car ride remains silent, except for the music from the radio running in the background:

 _I'm thinking it over_  
_The way you make me feel all sexy but it's causing me shame_  
_I wanna lean on your shoulder_  
_I wish I was in love but I don't wanna cause any pain_  
_And if I'm feeling like I'm evil, we've got nothing to gain ~_

Completely lost in his own thoughts, he barely notices the car coming to a halt.

 

> " We're here. The taxi fee is a kiss on the lips. ", Hideo teases as he turns to Akihito.
> 
> " Baka, stop joking, let's get inside. "

 

Without further ado , Akihito unbuckles his seat belt  and slips out of his seat. Cold night air glides over his body, calmness falling over him. No more thoughts about his conflicted state of mind, since the goal of tonight is to enjoy show. A hand grabs his, pulling him to the entrance right past the security guards, who acknowledge them with just a nod. Loud music blast through the whole room, colorful lights flicker to the rhythm, a crowd on the dance floor moving to the beat right in front of the stage. Just like the restaurant, this bar is fancy as hell. Especially the VIP room, Hideo has rented just for the both of them. Dark walls, a wine red enormous leather couch facing a window, where one has unhindered view to the dancing mass. On the golden metallic table right in front of the couch, there are already a few bottles of alcohol inside a see-through bowl, which is filled with ice to the brim. Akihito is speechless.

 

> " Are you impressed? "
> 
> " What the hell? I thought we were going to a normal bar? And how did you get this room? "
> 
> " I know a few people and like this, we won't get unnecessarily distracted. ", says Hideo as he glides to the table and opens a bottle.

 

 Red liquid fills two wine glasses before Hideo takes both, giving one to Akihito, raising his own, while he exclaims:

 

> " Let's have an amazing evening. "

 

* * *

 

Akihito's whole body is burning up, many bodies grinding up on him, making him hot and bothered. Warm hands on his sides, stroking up and down to the flow of the music. He sways his hips, bright lights dancing in front of his eyes, alcohol numbing all of his senses. He feels weird, even though he didn't drink too much. 

 

> " Akihito, let's get out of here. ", a husky voice breathes into his ear, making his body shiver.

 

Before he could object or agree, he gets grabbed by the hand and pulled outside to Hideo 's car. His body is somehow more sensitive than usual, on every brush, his skin starts to get even hotter. Small pants are already leaving his mouth from his flushed face.

 

> " Where are we going? ", Akihito asks weakly.
> 
> " To my place. "
> 
> " Noo, home. ", comes out a slur.
> 
> " Fine, we'll go to your place. And then I'm going to fuck you stupid. " 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Akihito is dragged in his drunken state to his front door. He knows that something isn't right, that he should fight Hideo, but all his limps feel so heavy like they were made out of lead. The only thing his body is still able to do is to shudder with disgust every time a wet open-mouthed kiss is placed on his neck or when Hideo spouts obscene things, like how he's going to fucking plow Akihito's ass for being so seductive. He whimpers when he's pushed against the front door, fingers pressing between his clothed butt cheeks. The other hand travels through his pockets, searching for the keys. Once Hideo finds them, he tries each of them, till one fits. When he opens the door, he pulls Akihito inside and closes the door again. In search for the bedroom he opens the next door he sees and finds it the first try. He throws Akihito onto the bed, before he climbs on it as well, caging Akihito in. A stale breath of alcohol washes over Akihito, when the man on top of him pants into his face:

 

>  " I've been waiting for this moment so long. Always teasing me with your round bubbly butt which begs to be fucked hard, what I'm about to do to you. And even if your mind won't like this, your body surely will. "
> 
>  
> 
> " W-What is wrong with me? What have you done? ", Akihito exclaims weakly.
> 
>  
> 
> "I may have put something in your drink, but don't worry, like this, you'll enjoy it even more, probably even spreading your own legs for me to stuff your ass with my dick. But before that I'm gonna make you gag on it.", Hideo leers.
> 
>  
> 
> "No... you can't. Ryuichi … "
> 
>  
> 
> "Ryuichi? Who the fu- ", Hideo nearly finishes, when a hand grabs his shoulder, turning him around, before a  strong fist smashes into his face.

 

Blood tickles down from the now broken nose. The attacker grabs Hideo's head and pulls him off of Akihito to the hallway. Sounds of fists colliding with flesh can be heard, one deep voice threateningly whispering while another is whimpering and pleading for forgiveness. Akihito probably lost the track of time, because what feels like only a few minutes later, Ryuichi is in the room again with a glass of water in his hand. He helps Akihito sit up and guides the glass to his parched mouth. He is thankful for that, since his body still burning up, even more than it did before. Sweat beads start to form on his forehead, all of his clothes uncomfortably cling to his skin.

 

> " Hot, too hot. ", Akihito croaks.

 

His trembling fingers try to unbutton his shirt, but because they are too sweaty more than often the buttons slip right through his fingers again. A frustrated whine leaves his mouth, when big hands encloses his and guide him. Silence grows tenser with each button. Golden eyes shine with desire as the shirt is finally pulled away from Akihito, leaving his vulnerable skin open to look at. His nipples harden from a sudden wave of arousal that overtakes him, his dick already half-mast. With glassy eyes he looks at Ryuichi, the usually calm and composed man is totally gone, replaced by a ever so hungry looking man, who wants to devour Akihito. A new wave of arousal hits him, in his drugged mind all he wants is to be free of his clothes. His hands move downwards to his pants as he undoes the button and pulls the zipper down. With no strength left in his arms, he struggles strip his pants off.

 

> " P-Pants off, please, Ryuichi. "

 

Without further delay Ryuichi yanks these offending jeans off, leaving Akihito only in his boxers, a hand never leaving Akihito's butt. The sight in front of him, makes something snap in his head. He lunges forward and kisses Akihito intensively, the hand starts to caress that ass until it slips beneath the boxers and fondles the round globes. Akihito moans, giving Ryuichi the opportunity to push his tongue further inside. Completely lost in his lust, Akihito slowly spreads his legs, letting the man on top right between them. Two fully hard cocks grind on each other, hands wandering around. At some point Ryuichi lost his T-shirt and Akihito his boxers. The hand, that once was on the butt, is now right between the butt cheeks, finger probing the puckered entrance. Ryuichi breaks the kiss again, in order to attack the the fair skin on Akihito's neck. Lips travels to his right nipple, until the black haired man sucks on it. Arching his back, Akihito nearly comes, pre-cum leaking from the tip of his dick. A rumble echos from above him, finger pressing more insistent, till it breaches the tight ring.

 

> " Ah, oh yes,more... ", he cries wantonly.

 

Continuously rubbing the inner walls with his finger, Ryuichi opens the drawer with his free hand and takes the lube out. Akihito doesn't wonder why the man  knows where he puts his lube, because he's to busy with moving his hips to increase the friction inside. He mewls when the finger is removed, in order for lube to be distributed on three fingers.

 

>  " H-Hurry, put it inside again, please! ", Akihito begs, his hands clenching the bed sheets. 

 

Ryuichi's left hand grips Akihito's hips tightly, two digits prodding the with pre-cum slick hole, before thrusting them inside in one go. Finally the orgasm erupts from Akihito, the pain and pleasure pushing him over the edge. Still midst his orgasm, the fingers keep thrusting in and out, golden eyes drinking in the sight of the debauched boy, bulge nearly bursting the seams of his pants. Even though Akihito just came, his dick is still standing proudly. With glassy eyes he looks the beast in the eye as he moans:

 

> " You're so hot... hmm...too hot...oh I... want it. Want to feel... ah... it inside... Please put it ...yes...in. "

 

The fingers come to a halt. Silence stretches between them. Suddenly a furious mouth clashes with his, fierce tongue punishing his wet cavern, making his small dick leak again. He gasps, when the mouth travels south to bite his left nipple, before soothingly licking it. Tears spring to his eyes from the sensation. Ryuichi lets go of the abused nipple and returns to Akihito's face when he says in a deep husky voice:

 

> " You can't drink yourself into oblivion and then come to me and beg me to fuck you, when you won't remember anything tomorrow. When I'm going to do it, it's when you can't push my away anymore. You'll have to accept me with every fiber of your body. Till then I'll be patient, but don't worry ... it'll be soon. "

 

With that promise, a third finger enters the stretched ring, reaching deep inside. Akihito throws his head back as they grace his prostrate. Noticing the reaction, Ryuichi keeps on jabbing the same spot over and over, while kissing the delicious neckline in front of him with a smirk on his lips. Akihito's dick spurts cum on every hard jab on his prostrate, the overstimulation becoming too much, loud moans from ecstasy ricocheting from the walls.

  

> " Now come, Akihito. "

 

That is all it takes to make his body jerk, eyes rolling back and coming in a high arch, even hitting Ryuichi's abs. Body shaking from the intensity of his orgasm, until he falls back boneless, immediately passing out.

 

* * *

 

_Ugh_ _, it feels like a truck has run over me. My whole body is aching and my head is in pain._

 

One blink. Two blinks. Bright sunlight falls into the room, blinding his eyes. After a few seconds Akihito's eyes adjust to their new surroundings, recognizing his own room. Confused he asks himself:

 

_How did I get home yesterday? I'm even in my pajamas. I can't remember shit. Damn alcohol._

 

He lets out a loud groan as he tries to move to his side. He'd probably slap himself for drinking so much, if he could lift his arms. All of a sudden the bedroom door opens, Ryuichi standing in the door frame with a tray in his hands, face stern. Displeasure written all over his face. Akihito tries to say something, but his throat is so dry, he can't form a comprehensible sentence. In three strides Ryuichi is already besides the bed, setting die tray on the night stand. He pops one pill out of its package, before handing them over to the blond with a glass of water. Wordlessly accepting the gesture, Akihito downs the pill with big gulps of water. 

 

> " ...Thank you. ", the meek voice says gratefully.
> 
> " Do you remember anything that happened yesterday ? "

 

Akihito is taken back by this question, wondering if something major happened or if he did something embarrassing, which usually is the case.

 

> " I-I'm sorry if I did something inappropriate, but have no recollections of yesterday. You probably were the one to help me change into my clothes, so sorry again for the inconvenience. "

 

Golden eyes just bore into his, as if they are searching for the answers within them. When it seems like he won't find what he's looking for, Ryuichi sighs. He ruffles through Akihito's bangs, before placing a soft kiss on the forehead. Small smile now on his lips.

 

> " It's okay, Aki, I don't mind as long it's you. ", Ryuichi comfortingly responds, resulting in a blush now forming on Akihito's cheeks.
> 
> " You're such a sweet-talker. Ah, by the way, do you know how I got home ? Did Hideo bring me home or did I take a taxi? "

 

The smile on the handsome man's face now absolutely gone.

  

> " Forget about that bastard. "
> 
> " Wha- "

 

Before Akihito can even finish his sentence, Ryuichi already turns his head away and heads to the hallway.

 

_What the fuck?!_

 

When Akihito is finally able to pull himself out of bed, without swaying like a drunkard, he limps to the living room. Ryuichi sitting in an armchair, reading the newspaper, while sipping on his black coffee, no sugar, no milk. That may be the secret on being a functioning normal human being right at the start of the day. Something Akihito can never relate to. The image of himself sitting in that armchair, drinking that coffee and reading the newspaper springs to his mind, making him burst out laughing. Ryuichi looks up and just quirks an eyebrow.

 

> " Are you still drunk or have you finally lost your mind? ", smug grin showing on the dark haired man's face.
> 
> " Haha. How funny. Was just wondering how you can drink that crap, but then I remembered it's probably because it's black like you soul.", Akihito counters cheekily.
> 
> " Just a few moments ago, you were behaving like some weak hospital patient and now you're all feisty. I don't understand you, must be the liquid courage from yesterday. "

 

Akihito just pokes his tongue out as a retort. On the dining table there are some French toast on a plate, making saliva pool in his mouth. In just a few seconds he's stuffing his mouth with this delicious meal, moaning in delight. He waddles to the couch to take a seat.

  

> " I've noticed you have been limping, are you alright Akihito? "
> 
> " Yes, hmm beside my head I'm sore in a few other weird places. "
> 
> " Weird? Like where? "
> 
> " I'm not sure ... my backside somehow hurts, but not really on the outside. Maybe it's an after effect from drinking too much alcohol? "

 

Ryuichi just hums in acknowledgement, not showing any sign, that he knows more. He tries his best not to think back, or else he'd be at risk of getting hard. They converse with each other as usual, the tension from the kiss two days ago long forgotten. 

Later that day they're both sitting on the couch, watching a Rom-Com on the TV. Ryuichi has his arm draped around Akihito's shoulders, as his hand plays with the blond hair strands. Meanwhile Akihito is leaning onto the broad shoulders, legs thrown over the other man's thigh. The movie may be a little too boring for Akihito's taste and in combination with his exhaustion, he dozes off, barely noticing the soft kisses, which are placed on his napes. He tells himself, he would have stopped Ryuichi, if not for the fact, that he was too tired. And that the shy smile on his face doesn't mean anything.

 

* * *

 

Back at work from the eventful weekend, Akihito is leaning against the wall, next to the coffee vending machine in the lobby, sipping on his hot chocolate. He hasn't seen Hideo at all today, which is kind of weird, because Hideo always comes on Mondays to check in with another manager. He couldn't get a hold of him the past day, every call instantly went to the mailbox and every message remained unanswered. Ryuichi would get pissed every time Akihito only mentioned him, saying how Hideo wanted to take advantage of Akihito's drunkenness, if Ryuichi weren't there to stop him. So he should keep his distance from Hideo. Even though there would be no reason for Ryuichi to lie about it, Akihito still can't believe it. Not because he has faith in Hideo, but because he has no memories of what so ever. But he still feels slightly disgusted, imagining what the once nice man could have done to him.

Two female employees come around the corner, walking up to the vending machine. They are chatting with each other in a loud volume, so he can't help himself but eavesdrop a little bit.

 

> " Did you know, that Kurosawa-san was in the hospital yesterday? "
> 
> " What? Why? " 
> 
> " I don't know, there are rumors about how he got into a gang fight, or had problems with the yakuza. The only thing I know is, that he was totally beaten up. His handsome face totally ruined! "
> 
> " Oh my god. Is that the reason why he won't come in today? "
> 
> " No, that's not all. A friend of mine, who is the secretary of his boss , told me , that he got fired. Someone has send them evidence of him being in ... shady circles. "
> 
> " What do you mean? "
> 
> " She told me, there were pictures of him in the red light district. "
> 
> " So what, he got himself a hooker? "
> 
> " The pictures were indicating something else. He would come with a young girl and some guy, enter a love hotel, but when he exits it, he would be alone. "
> 
> " He's a pimp?! "
> 
> " That's what they're suspecting. The police is investigating him at the moment. "
> 
> " I knew it, handsome guys like him never do good. "

 

Akihito is shocked, he doesn't even know what to do with all this information. Now all the things Ryuichi told him seem more believable. How could he even not notice something. Who knows what Hideo would have done to him or with him, if Ryuichi weren't there. A cold shudder runs down his back. But what he doesn't understand is the fact, that Hideo was in the hospital right after they've met.

_Could it have been Ryuichi? And what about the documents that magically appeared on the boss desk right afterwards? But how could Ryuichi have done that? He has never even met Hideo before._  

Confused he throws his now empty cup into the bin and heads back to his office, after all it's useless to overthink it, since he won't be getting answers like this. Furthermore he's not even sure if he wants to know the truth, he just hopes that Ryuichi won't get into trouble.

When he climbs the stairs up, he sees a big commotion in the hallway in front of him. A mass of his female colleagues are gathering around some unfamiliar blond man, batting their eyelashes as they try to get closer. Akihito taps one of them on the shoulder:

 

> " Who's that? Is that some celebrity? "
> 
> " No, Takaba-kun. That is the new advertisement manager! Isn't he handsome? ", the woman squeals.

 

_Already a new replacement for Hideo?  Wow, that is quick._

 

* * *

 

 

The day ends with Akihito coming home exhausted, but luckily Ryuichi has already made dinner. He's gotten so used to Ryuichi's cooking, he'll miss it, if he hasn't eaten it over a period. He's totally spoiled by the other man. So it's not his fault, if he can't refuse a good back rub before sleeping or that Ryuichi got too sleepy as well afterwards, so he just stays with Akihito in his king sized bed. Also is he too tired to complain about him getting spooned and if he does move closer, it's only because he's freezing. It's not because he enjoys it.

Well, that's what he tells himself.

 


End file.
